Only One
by DemonicXaliv
Summary: The mission was like any other. But when a mistake is made and Hinata loses her memory safe for that of one lone avenger...How will the two cope?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Shouldn't have done this, but I couldn't stop myself. I've been writing this for awhile I guess. I had it lying around in my laptop and fixed it up some. I've already written more to go with this, since this is just a prologue. But I decided to see if I should I even bother to keep writing this.  
And it is kinda random, the other chapters are a little better. But like I said I wrote this who knows when and I wasn't sure how to edit much without getting rid of the concept.

* * *

_Hinata looked around the rumble of the scenery. A few feet away from her Sakura laid unconscious on the ground. She could see both Naruto and Sasuke standing in the ground between them and their attackers. They were fending off three missing nins. So Hinata used what strength she had to crawl towards Sakura, unable to stand due to a sharp pain from her leg._

_"Hinata!" Her head turned seeing Sasuke screaming and coming towards her. She hadn't notice one of men slip between Naruto and Sasuke's defense. She confused as to why he was so frantic. She didn't have anytime to figure it out as a blow hit into the back of her skull and smacked her into the rumble on the ground. Everything went black, but she could still hear the one voice shouting her name._

Hinata could felt a sharp pain in her head, well not just there. Her entire body felt sore and broken. She could feel the various bandages wrapped around her leg, torso, and skull. With trepidation she slowly opened her eyes afraid of what she might see. She winced to the bright light of the room, but her eyes adjusted to see the white room, obviously of a hospital..., "Where am I?" She muttered.

"Hinata!" The loud, booming voice caused her to wince as the blond male came into her view. His face was very close to her own making her far too uncomfortable as he invaded her personal space.

"Ummm...Do I know you?" Hinata asked meekly as she looked at his bright orange attire. She felt bad as his face seemed to fall at her simply question.

He pulled away with a strange unreadable expression to her before screaming out once again, "Sakura! Sasuke!" She winced again at the loud noise feeling a pain her head.

"Naruto, shut up! Hinata needs to rest!" A pink haired woman ironically yelled as she entered the room.

"Yelling even more won't help the situation either." Sasuke commented as he followed behind her. He looked at Hinata who was starring at him. "What?" He raised a brow at her attention.

"Sasuke-kun, who are these two?" Hinata asked shyly. She had never spoken much to the man and ever time she was afraid of his mood and reaction he may make; even though he had never been angry or upset with her before.

"Hinata doesn't remember me or Sakura, but she remembers the teme!" Naruto screamed only to get hit by Sakura.

"It is probably just some amnesia, the guy did hit her across the head." Sasuke explained calmly as he walked towards the bed. He studied her expression closely seeing how her cheeks colored a light pink and how her head turned to the side away from him.

"Hinata, what do you remember?" Sakura asked calmly. She looked worried at the teammate they had known since childhood.

"Um...I don't know..." She answered unable to make eye contact. She felt like she was letting them down as they looked at her with pity.

"What is your name?" Sasuke questioned simply.

"Hinata Hyuga"

"How about your immediate family?" Sakura added.

"Ummmm..." Hinata felt terrible. She knew she had a family, she knew that she was a part of the large and remaining Konoha clan of Hyugas...But she couldn't remember a name of face of any of them.

"Do you remember what happened to you?" Sasuke asked, changing the question since he could see her discomfort.

Hinata looked up slightly, "Last thing I remember is Sasuke-kun running towards me" She answered simply. When she looked over to the loud pink and blond haired people she could notice how their eyes had widened.

"She remembers Sasuke." Both of them spoke turning their heads to Sasuke, who remained calm and uninterested about this fact. His attention focused to on the lost girl in silence.

* * *

A/N: So what ya think? Continue? Yes? No? Maybe? I need reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm kinda not sure how long this story will be. I want to make maybe 13 chapters...but I know that kinda planning never works for me. I just hope it doesn't go too long since another long term story is not a good thing right now...**

* * *

Hinata clung to Sasuke as they walked down the street paths. Everything look foreign to her yet familiar in the same breath. The doctors had said that getting out and seeing the village would help her, but each face looked new and different to her eyes. Yet many smiled at her and knew her name, greeting her like they might have anyone else that day. She tried her best to greet them back, but just found herself becoming depressed each time she or Sasuke explained about her memory loss. The feeling she was letting people down as they gave her a pitied look before they moved on.

Sasuke was not excited about this either. Hinata had been clinging to him all day. He had tried pulling away from her at first, but now he had relent to being her safety net. Her fist clenched his shirt with each meeting. He never realized how many people were in the village till now. Maybe because he never talked to many people. He sighed as another person waved hello to the clueless woman next to him, who timidly waved a reply. Only giving thanks that the person didn't try speaking to Hinata.

They had returned to the village today and while Sakura and Naruto went to report he was left to care for Hinata. He tried to argue it, but Hinata only remember him for whatever reason. And she had become oddly close even though Sasuke could hardly remember any exchange of words between them before or after his revenge quest. As another person greeted the female he got frustrated.

Sasuke grabbed her. Lifting her off the ground and onto his back he fled the area. He could feel her cling to him further in fear that he might drop her. He didn't though the thought had crossed his mind as he was not a fan of being the babysitter for the grown woman. He stopped outside his apartment since he had no idea where Hinata lived, he did know that it wasn't at the compound.

Silently he opened the door and as gently as he could manage, meaning not that gently, pushed Hinata inside before closing the door. The room was dark mostly due to the windows being covered shut. He walked past Hinata and went directly to his bedroom to strip down and shower after the long mission.

He as he stood in the shower letting the warm water run down his bare skin he let his mind wander. Wandering mostly to thoughts of the woman now somewhere in his apartment, most likely where he left her. He wasn't sure what to do about it. She remember him for who knows why...Maybe because he shouted her name when he noticed the attack? Or the fact that she had last seen him running towards her? Or maybe all memories of him were over looked cause how small and insignificant they were when her brain was whipped clean? He didn't know! He had no idea what possessed Hinata's brain to remember him of all people.

He made as disgruntled groan as he stepped out of the shower. Grabbing a towel he dried himself the best he could from the lingering water on his skin and in his hair. Stepping out from his private bathroom he entered his plain and dark bedroom. Quickly grabbing a change of clothes from the dresser and putting them on before going out to see what was going on with the woman. Think she was probably to frightened to move from where he had left her standing.

He was surprised to say the least when he found her in the kitchen. She was timidly looking through the cabinets for something. She had already pulled out various foods, that he didn't even know he had, and preparing to cook them in some way. She was oblivious to his presence, so he decided to change that. "What are you doing?" Sasuke questioned. He watched her bounce in surprise a small squeak coming from her mouth before she turned her head to look at him.

"...I-I wanted to make you some food...As um a thank you?" She answered drawing her arms close to her body as if they could defend her from his gaze.

He was kind of disappointed as he looked at her. Hinata had grown more since before and after his return. He hardly remembered her stuttering anymore. She had actually spoken up during the mission, putting in her opinion and using her skills. Not that he didn't find the meekness of her shy nature adorable in a strange sense, he would never admit that ever. But he much preferred it when she had some back-bone to back up her obvious skills that she seemed to not even realize she possessed.

He didn't say anything else though. He let her get back to doing whatever as he went to the living room. He turned on the television and laid across the couch to relax. He knew it was rare to be able to do this so he was taking every opportunity. He could smell Hinata's cooking from where he was. The scent just made his mouth water as it filled the room. But he kept his calm knowing it probably wasn't ready yet and did not want to seem eager. His stomach had other ideas, as it growled impatiently and urged him to fill the empty cavern. He refused to budge though, he didn't want to seem eager or weak in front of anyone. Let alone the woman who had been clinging to him for security since even before they returned from the mission.

He shut his eyes forcing himself to relax. He felt tired and even with his stomach complaining he decided to sleep. Maybe when he woke up this would all be some sort of dream...

* * *

**A/N: Sooo keep going? I did get a lot of reviews for the first chapter asking me to continue, but I'm still not sure.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I had thought this chapter was going to be shorter I just put what I thought may be the next chapter with this so finally getting some longer chapters.  
**

* * *

Well Sasuke never had much luck with dreams. So not surprise that this time was not any different. He arose from his slumber to find Hinata still in his apartment cleaning the kitchen as well as other areas of the neglected living space. The food she had been preparing earlier laying out on the dining table waiting for him.

He took his seat and ate quickly trying to ignore Hinata as she buzzed around in her cleaning frenzy. He noticed her stop though which made him curious. Looking up at her standing across on the other side of the table she was giving him a worried gaze. It took him a few minutes to realize why she was nervous. Swallowing the food in his mouth before he spoke out a simple, "Thank you." It was enough to satisfy her as she gave a small, silent smile before returning to the chores he had not requested her to do.

Both were more than a little shocked when the door slammed open, but Sasuke didn't react already knowing it was Naruto. No one else entered his home in such a way. "Food!" Naruto called out immediately going to the table and trying to swipe at Sasuke's meal, but getting thwarted at every attempt with a slap to the back of his hand. "Hey! Just because Hinata only remembers you doesn't mean you can be stingy!" Naruto snapped.

"I have extra if you would like any...ummm." Hinata paused trying to think of the name for the blond man she had been reaquainted with not long ago.

"Naruto." Sasuke told her not willing to wait for her to remember and definitely not willing to allow Naruto to scream out the answer...The less Naruto talked the better.

"Yeah, what he said! And that would be awesome!" Naruto cheered as Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Naruto...why are you here?" Sasuke questioned looking away from his food and glaring at the spirit vessel. "Does the old hag want me or something?"

"No, she wants to see Hinata...But I guess that kinda means you also. She wants to check if there is any technique she can use to help Hinata regain her memory." Naruto explained. "Also she sent Sakura to explain what happened to the Hyuga clan, but I don't think they'll care much."

The sound of a plate shattering alerted them both to Hinata standing feet away. Her eyes as if in a trance. Something surged inside Sasuke...that need to protect that he thought had died long ago. Slowly he stood from his seat and stepped closer to Hinata. Her eyes were starring out a nothing, her lips moving in small motions with no words coming out. Sasuke could read her lips though and only the single phrase continued to come out, 'I'm sorry, Father.'

He wondered just what was going through Hinata's head, but it was obviously not a good memory as tears started to fall from her eyes. Gently he placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder and she was back. She blinked a few times before looking to him confused and scared of what had just happened. "Did you remember anything?" He asked plainly.

"A dark room...I was put there as punishment because I wasn't progressing well enough in my training." She confessed slowly. Her eyes fell down to the floor the scattered glass and food fallen around her feet. "Oh my god," she gasp covering her hands with her mouth. "I'm so sorry, Sasuke!"

"Don't worry about it. Go get some sleep." He said and directed her to the only bedroom, his bedroom, that was down the hall. He watched her leave with her looking back a few times first with worry at the mess on the floor, but by the time she reach the door she mouthed a thank you to Sasuke before entering the room.

Naruto let out a breath he hand been holding since the shock of the plate dropping. "Well that was weird." He said greedily grabbing at Sasuke's food since his had fallen to the floor moments ago.

"Yeah..." Was all Sasuke let before cleaning the mess with a severe lack of interest in Naruto's ramblings.

"Hey, if she got a jolt of memory from me mentioning her family then maybe if she were to see them then she would gain so more memories back!" Naruto let out the idea as if he were a genius.

Of course Sasuke had to prove him wrong once again, "That memory wasn't a good one if you didn't realize. She probably doesn't have many good memories with those people anyway. Why don't you wait till she feel a little more secure around the people who actually give a damn about her." Sasuke explained coldly not even bothering to look at Naruto as he talked down his 'brilliant' idea.

"Why? She seems fine with you. And you're a teme." The 'smart' remark from Naruto landed him with a swift punch to the gut that either he didn't see coming or just didn't bother blocking.

Sasuke scowled at one person he begrudgingly called his friend. "I doubt she needs her family there for her. The only one that isn't a total bastard is Neji...and even then he isn't too far off." Sasuke explained simply.

"You only think that cause you're both temes." Naruto said simply earning him another hit from Sasuke. "Ow, fine Sasuke!" Naruto snapped rubbing his now sore arm.

"Where does Hinata live? Cause if see her stuff maybe she'll actually regain some memories from that...You know without being traumatized." Sasuke questioned throwing the remains of the the food and plate into the garbage.

"Umm...yeah there is something about that." Naruto started nervously.

"What?"

Before an answer could be made someone burst through door in a similar fashion as Naruto. This time stood a man with dark brown hair and a large dog flaking his side. "Where is she?"

Sasuke glared at Kiba. Then looking down to Naruto with the same look, "Does anyone knock?" He questioned only getting a shrug in response from the man who he begrudgingly called a friend. He turned back to Kiba, who had already stepped inside the room. "What do you want?"

"I want to know where my girlfriend is!" Kiba yelled, a bark coming Akamakru in union with his master.

"Kiba, shut up." Sasuke said coldly. "Hinata is resting and she doesn't want to see you."

"Go to hell, Uchiha!" Kiba snapped. He and Sasuke had never been on good terms. And even though Kiba had helped to try to bring him back everyone knew that was not really cause he wanted the avenger to return, but to help his friends in their goal of bringing him back. "Hinata is my girlfriend. She wants to see me."

"She doesn't even remember you!" Sasuke yelled despite himself. He cursed under his breath for raising his voice. Silently he hoped that Hinata was oblivious to what was going on right now.

"I don't give a shit, Uchiha! Let me see her NOW!" Kiba screamed again. Both Sasuke and Naruto wincing at the harsh tone, even Akamaru flinching.

"Why are you yelling at Sasuke?"

No one had noticed her till now. She had come from the bedroom and hidden herself behind Sasuke's larger form and he even he didn't notice her presence. She looked curious at the new man who seemed adamant about see her as she poked out from behind Sasuke, lightly touching his body.

"Hinata!" Kiba's mood brightened almost instantly as he looked at the woman. He looked like dogs he trained. He would have been wagging his tail like Akamaru, if he had one. "Hey, I heard what happened. I'm really happen you're safe."  
"...Thank you." Hinata answer shyly, shrinking back behind Sasuke again.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder at her. She had changed into his clothes. He almost wanted to smirk at the sight. Hinata was more comfortable around him with her memories gone than with them. "Hinata, go back to the room." He ordered calmly."

"HEY!" Kiba shouted.

Sasuke turned to glare at him. He could feel Hinata's arms snake around his waist holding to him for her own comfort as her body shook lightly in fear at the man she no longer recognized.

"Hinata is coming home with me!" Kiba shouted.

"Stop shouting...Or I'll rip your tongue out and feed it to the mut." Sasuke spoke darkly. He found it mildly interesting that Hinata relaxed even though he had just made a very real threat.

"Hinata is my girlfriend-"

"She doesn't remember you." Sasuke told him once again.

"Yeah, she only remembers the teme." Naruto spoke up for the first time since Kiba arrived.

"Like that matters I love her and she love me." Kiba rolled his eyes cockily glaring at Sasuke.

"No..." Even though her voice was small it seemed to break through all other conversation in the room. All eyes looking or at least trying to at the woman hiddened behind Sasuke. "I don't love him." It was a soft innocent whisper, but everyone was shocked at the confession. Naruto's jaw almost hitting the floor, Kiba looking heart broken and Sasuke only glanced over his shoulder trying his hardest to keep calm.

"Hinata?" Hinata's grip tightened around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke carefully turned so he was facing her. He looked at the tears in her eyes and light pink colored that had settled on her cheeks. He brushed away a stray tear and tried to ignore how she leaned into his chest.

"Who do you love Hinata?" Naruto asked obviously not knowing how to keep his mouth shut.

"Sasuke."

* * *

**A/N: Need more reviews people...PLEASE!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:I thought this chapter was shorter than this, so I guess that is good. Also I love how many reviews I've been getting, without a doubt the best numbers for only being the first chapters. Usually I end up having to ask for this many. Keep it up!  
**

* * *

Hinata looked at her feet afraid to look at the three men in the room. Mostly the one in front of her, Sasuke. He had yet to say a word and the only thing she could be thankful for was he had not pulled away from her. He just was staring at her as he had been doing for the past minutes since her apparently shocking confession.

The blond man, Naruto, for some reason was laughing...She didn't know why. Really she wondered what was funny about the situation. After all she had just professed her love, yet the man had yet to say a word in response.

The other man in the room, the one with brown hair; she had yet to catch his name. She had glanced at him from around Sasuke for a brief moment. He was just as studden...and strangely so did the rather large dog next to him. He also looked so sad. She felt guilty for him, but she was not going to admit to loving someone she could not even remember...even if she did love him.

Hinata took in a deep breath and decided to risk looking at Sasuke. She was surprised by his calm expression, stoic and unchanging...It did not seem any different than any other time she had seen the face. "Sasuke..." She whispered. Her timid hand reached up to touch the skin of his pale check. Stopping short when Sasuke's hand grabbed her own before she could. She was shocked at the contact. Her cheeks coloring pink as she looked as their hands, her much smaller palm engulfed by his.

Sasuke's eyes finally averted towards Naruto. "Will you quit?" He questioned coldly. His brow creasing as Naruto's laughter continued, so Sasuke kicked him.

"HEY!" Naruto's laughter stopping instantly to glare at Sasuke in response to the abuse. "What are you so upset about?" He questioned. He didn't even bother waiting for a response as he looked over to Hinata, "Maybe if you give Sasuke a kiss he'll be less of a teme."

Hinata's cheeks instantly turned a crimson red in response to the suggestion. Sasuke's brow further creasing before giving a second kick to Naruto. "I will kill you." He threatened glaring at Naruto on the ground.

"Not before I kill you." Kiba spoke up. This didn't seem like a joke or even a casual threat between friends like Sasuke's. He had all intention of taking his sadness and rage to use against the man who held the heart of the woman he loved.

"I'd like to see you try." Sasuke's over confidence evident as he did not even turn around to face the man.

Kiba made a lunge towards Sasuke that was easily dodged by him, even taking Hinata with him in the motion. Kiba did not get a second glance as Naruto jumped on him and esily brought him to the ground.

"Kiba, stop." Naruto spoke in all seriousness. "Before you do something you regret."

"I already did that!" Kiba snapped struggling underneath the Kyubi vessel. "I regret not killing Sasuke when he was a missing-nin!" He threw Naruto off him and made another lunge for Sasuke, this time Hinata stepping in the way. Kiba stopped just in time before he would collide with the woman. When his mouth opened to speak he got a firm lap to his cheek.

Hinata didn't say anything and if it wasn't for Sasuke pulling her back behind him she might have slapped Kiba again.

"Naruto get Kiba out of here." Sasuke said. He watched as Naruto grabbed Kiba's arm and guided him out. Kiba did not fight as Naruto took him away, probably still processing the slap he had received in his brain.

Sasuke immediately locked the door after their departure knowing it would probably be useless to intrusion, but he could hope. He looked at Hinata briefly before moving to clearing the dishes from the table and into the kitchen. He wanted a distraction.

"Sasuke..." Hinata whispered as she watched him move. She didn't know what he could be thinking. Part of her fearing that he would make her leave, but she really didn't believe she had anywhere else to go. He did not look up as he moved around. "Sasuke." She said a little louder trying to get his attention.

"Hinata, go rest." He ordered, but his eyes were still looking away from her.

"Can we talk?" She asked.

"No." He answered sounding as cold as he could against her innocence.

"Why?" Tears building in her eyes as she looked at his back.

Sasuke regretted turning around. Hinata was hugging herself, her body shaking as she tried to hold back from crying. He hated more than he actually felt bad for her. "Hinata...No."

"No?" She echo'd.

"You aren't in love with me." He said sternly. She looked both confused and hurt by his words, but she remained silent waiting for an explanation. "You've lost your memory. You only remember me. And yes I've gone along with making you feel safe. If you had your memory, you wouldn't love me...You would hate me, like Kiba does." Sasuke ran a hand through his hair turning his eyes away again. Hinata's delicate hands touching his cheek made him realize how close she had gotten.

Hinata cupped his cheeks, guiding him to turn his head to look at her. "I remember you Sasuke...everything. When we were in ninja school, a genin, when you left, while you were gone, and when you returned...I remember being in love with you." She tried to assure him.

He sighed. Looking into her eyes and hearing her words...She sounded so sure. But he still wasn't willing to give in to what he still believe, at least wanted to believe, was her delusions. He took her hands in his own and peeled them away from his skin. "Get some rest Hinata." He ordered again, this time in a lighter tone.

Hinata nodded in understanding. But she had no moved yet. Both standing in silence waiting for the other to move...Hinata took the first step. She pushed herself on the tips of her feet to reach Sasuke's height. Planting a short kiss to his unresponsive mouth. Pulling away she quickly ran back to the bedroom, a small fear running through her that if he didn't want to be away from her before then he might now.

Sasuke only groaned as he sat in a chair. He put his face into his hand, he felt exhausted. He looked back to the bedroom wondering what was going on in the woman's mind. He did know that she was certain and nothing he said would change her mind...So he would wait till her memory returned. Then everything could get back to normal. He lightly touched his lips before turning his attention to anything else.

* * *

**A/N: Keep on reviewing! I need to know what you think!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:Not my favorite chapter, but it isn't terrible.  
**

* * *

Sasuke kept his mouth shut as he watched the arguing of the so called people who all believed they knew what was best for Hinata in her current state.

One side, Neji Hyuga. Sasuke just rolled his eyes at this. Neji was arguing that she should return to the clan estate and get proper care by her family. His whole argument was crap in Sasuke's mind. The Hyuga clan was not supportive. And the fact that her own father was not even pleading for his daughter's safe recovery was enough proof of that. Even her younger sister had not bothered to show up.  
The other side, Kiba. Apparently Hinata's blatant rejection and refusal to his previous attempt to take her back had not deterred him at all. In fact he was probably more determined.

Stuck in the middle was Sasuke. He made no argument on how Hinata should be left in his care. In his own honesty he believed being around him was probably the worst thing for her considering her confession, but he also knew he was probably a better option then either of these two idiots. So he sat back and watched the two go at each others throats.

"ENOUGH!" The loud cry from the hokage. Her face in a scowl as she looked at the two men that were now the reason for her migraine. "I don't care what either of you think. Hinata doesn't remember anything about either of you. So I already decided Sasuke will be caring for her-And that is final!" Tsunade gave glare to both of them men. Silently waiting for either to challenge her. When they remained silent she made a quick glance to Sasuke, seeing if he had anything to say on the matter. His expression told her 'no', so she looked down at her desk.

Hinata is in a fragile state. She maybe a ninja still, but we can't even be sure that she remembers her training. Right now her safety and care are more important than what anyone of you want. So Kiba, I'm sending you on a mission to the Cloud village. Take this scroll to read the details and take Naruto and Sakura on the mission with you. You need to leave a noon today, so you have to get prepared quickly." Tsunade explained handing him a wrapped scroll.

"Neji, you already have a mission scheduled and you should be leaving now, so I suggest you both leave now."

Tsunade waited as both men left the room. Although they were leaving with slumped shoulders. The woman gave a sigh rubbing her forehead. She needed a drink, but she had one other thing to attend to.

"Uchiha...I suppose you already figured out that all of rookies of your generation have been sent on missions." Tsunade sighed looking up to the man who stood over her desk across from her.

"Hinata isn't the best ninja or even the best healer in this village...Her abilities from her bloodline are great, but I don't see what makes her so important that the Hokage is adversely working to do unnecessary per-cautions to insure her well-being." Sasuke said calmly, in his well know smug nature shining through.

"Hinata's potential is greater than even she realizes. You'd be wise to remember that." Tsunade commented with smugness of her own. "Now, after Kiba leaves you need to take Hinata to his apartment. Seeing her belongs might help her remember some things. Even if it doesn't I do suggest going anyway so she can gave some clothes for herself."

"I'm guessing you didn't factor that I didn't know where that is." Sasuke stated crossing his arms over his chest hoping to have out done the woman for once.

"Well considering how sociable you are that is quite shocking." Tsunade faked her disbelief. "Kakashi will be taking you both there...in fact he's probably already waiting at your apartment." Looking up Tsunade smirked, Sasuke was long gone already. She gave a satisfied sigh before leaning back in her seat.

* * *

"So you're Sasuke's old teacher." Hinata asked sitting next to Kakashi on the couch. She had been shocked when he showed up at the door, but he said he was a friend of Sasuke's she willingly let him inside.

"Correct." Kakashi praise smiling to her beneath his mask. He gently reached out and grabbed her hands, holding them within his own. "I must apologize now for Sasuke's terrible attitude. And if he ever hurts you then just come to me."

Hinata's eyes widened in confusion and some shock as she looked at him..."Thank you." She let out the timid reply only to be more shocked when Kakashi released her hands only to pull her into a hug. She didn't fight it though since she didn't want to be rude to the man that had been Sasuke's teacher.

Hinata could hear Kakashi's voice in a small whisper next to her ear. "3...2...1-"

The door slammed open making Hinata jump in surprise, but Kakashi's arms were still firm around her body keeping her close. She glance to the door and felt her cheeks burn with embarassment as Sasuke stood with a glare. She tried to wiggle out of the older man's hold, but he refused to release her.

"Kakashi. Let her go." Sasuke's voice was low and threatening.

This made Hinata wonder if Kakashi had been lying to her about being a friend of his. Though she was too relieved when she was finally released to care. She pulled away from Kakashi till she was almost still on the arm of the couch.

"Home already. Pity, things were just getting interesting." Kakashi sighed.

"You planned that so don't bother. Also stay away from her. The last thing she needs to remember is a perverted teacher like you." Sasuke rolled his eyes slamming the door shut behind him.

"You are exactly right." Kakashi said. "Which is why I brought Hinata a present." Pulling out a tatered orange book he handed the object to Hinata.

She carefully took it in her hands..."Icha Icha Paradise."

The book was snatched from her hands swiftly. She looked at Sasuke now standing over her with a glare on his face gripping the book violently in his fist. "Why...would you give her this?" Sasuke was using every ounce of willpower he had now not to blow up and try to kill his previous teacher.

"So she can remember Jiraiya. He was one of the legendary sanin." Kakashi explained innocently shrugging his shoulders.

"If she's doesn't need to remember a closet pervert like you then I doubt she would need to remember the king of perverts." Sasuke groaned tossing the book to the table. His eyes focused on Kakashi.

"No need to get grumpy. You know why I'm here." Kakashi said giving a small smile or smirk, it was difficult to determine which from beneath the mask.

"You do realize he doesn't leave till noon." Sasuke stated.

"Well that just gives me another hour to talk to Hinata." Kakashi mocked. He was getting amusement from see how Sasuke's face would contront with anger and disgust at the idea. "Isn't that right, Hinata?"

Kakashi and Sasuke both looked to Hinata. Their eyes widened when they saw the female passed out, a small stream of blood coming from her nose, her face pale and the Icha Icha Paradise book within her hands.

Sasuke looked up to Kakashi giving him a glare. Silently telling him that Hinata's current state was his fault.

Kakashi raised his hands in surrender. "I didn't make her read it."

Sasuke only rolled his eyes in response. He turned back to Hinata. Leaning down he lifted her from the couch and took her to the bathroom trying to ignore the stare of Kakashi's eye on his back.

* * *

**A/N: Keep on reviewing! I need to know what you think!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

This day could not get worse for Sasuke...

He crossed his arms as he watched Hinata look through the different items that she might have held dear to her at any point in time. Now she was looking around hesistant as if she were intruding on someone else space.

He wished Kakashi had the same discretion as he opened and closed drawers and boxes. The man wasn't looking for any particular object from Sasuke's knowledge. Just being nosy and invading Hinata's privacy...not that she would realize it. Even if she was standing only two feet away.

But Sasuke's concentration rested on the stinging pain in his cheek. He had taken Hinata to the bathroom to clean up the spill of blood. Not thinking much of her unconscious state he went ahead and started to strip her of the blood stained top.

There was nothing sexual in his plan...But when she awoke. He slipped, hands falling to cup her breasts...Possibly doing a curious squeeze to the surprising size of her assets. In her response,...she slapped him. She also screamed.

Moments later she was apologizing to him. She didn't need to, but she did. Kissing his battered cheek. All the worse was he could see Kakashi watching them. With that stupid amusement that not many could tell underneath the veil that covered his lips.

"Sasuke, are you sure it is OK to be here?" Hinata asked. It was about the 7th time she had asked to questioned.

Sasuke sighed. He did not answer her question this time. He looked to Kakashi rather, "This is a waste of time. She isn't remembering anything." Sasuke complained glaring at his previous mentor.

"Hinata, look through the clothes and find some things to wear." Kakashi directed before moving close to Sasuke. Discreetly he shoved a small wooden box into Sasuke's hands.

"What is this?" Sasuke asked low looking at the box curiously.

"Pictures. Go through them with her." Kakashi ordered.

"Fine." Sasuke growled stuffing the box into his weapons pack. He looked at Hinata carefully selecting items. He wanted just to grab a travel bag and throw whatever he could fit inside. But rushing her was not in anyone's best interest. Including his own.

It took a few hours, but she gathered enough items to take back with them . Neither Sasuke or Hinata wanted to deal with the crowds of people through town. So they took a detour. Sasuke and Hinata went to the outskirts of village.

A stream close by. Sasuke watched as Hinata put her feet into the water. It disgusted him. Probably a wrong thing to say or feel, but it did. They were ninja. They walked over the water so easily that it was second nature at their stage. Finally he decided to do something.

"Hinata!"

OK maybe yelling out wasn't the best idea. Hinata turned so quickly she slipped. Sasuke tried to make it before she fell, but wasn't fast enough. Turns out it didn't matter. Yes she landed in the water getting quickly drenched in water, but her reflexes were still there. She had fallen without any injury. She looked stunned as she looked up at him.

"Looks like your body remembers." Sasuke smirked at her.

"What?" She asked with confusion.

"Hinata, you were a ninja. A good one." Sasuke stated. She seem to not believe him from the questionable look on her face. He rolled his eyes before he held out his hand to help her up.

"Are you sure I'm a ninja? Cause I think I'm a little bit of a klutz." She joked taking his hand she used his support to get up. Regaining her balance. She felt 10 pounds heavier with the jacket weighing her down.

"So is Naruto, but he actually is one of the best." He assured. "Go through the bag and get something to change. He watched her careful making sure she didn't slip any as she walked on the dry land. The bag they had packed with her clothes her destination.

He sat back down in his place. Taking the box from his pack. He opened the box. Shifting through the pictures as he waited. It was just as he expected. Pictures of group of friends that had been around since they became genin. Some images had Hinata with her family, with Kurenai and her child. There were pictures ranging in age and all out of order. He stopped when he found a picture that had him in it.

It was before his departure. Hinata's group had joined with Team 7 on a mission. She was quietly nestled into standing between himself and Shino. Kiba and Naruto had gotten in some argument and Sakura was yelling at them to break them up.

He shift to the next picture. He was surprised to see he was in this one as well. He flipped again and there he was. It happened again and again. For a total of 20 pictures.

He slipped the last image of the pile of pictures out. Shoving it into a separate pocket just it time. Hinata emerged in the dry clothes she had selected the wet clothes in a bundle that she left on the ground.

She made her way over to him and sat down. "What are those?" She asked. Her body close against his, but that was easily ignored even as her wet hair touched his shoulder causing the moisture to transfer and absorb.

"Pictures." He answer he flipped to one of the entire group. It was one he recognized as the picture they had taken after his return. Everyone he had know before he had left and all the old teachers. As well as the Hokage were all gathered in the room around the hospital bed of both him and Naruto. "Here, do you point out anyone you recognize." He requested passing the image off.

"Oh Sasuke, you were in the hospital." She gasped looking straight at him in the crowd of people.

He hate that it caused him to smile slightly. "Can you find anyone else?" He questioned a light amusement in his tone as he watched her eyes scan the image.

"There is Kakashi...And Naruto..." Hinata list pointing to each person in the image. "Umm the girl with pink hair...?" She looked up to him for information.

"Sakura." He informed. He moved closer. His arm going around her back and he leaned in looking over her shoulder.

"Right." She said as if she had been asking if he knew not wanting to let weakness of her memory loss continue to show. "Umm the guy...Kiba?" She questioned unsure of her answer.

"Correct." He praised in monotone voice. He could smell vanilla as he moved closer. It was distracting as he was trying to help her remember the people in her life.

"There I am...Ummm he has the same kind of eyes as me...so he's from my clan." She glanced up at him looking for information on the man. Her cheeks gaining a pink tint as she noticed their proximity to one another.

His eyes were half-closed. He was losing his senses. He knew he shouldn't be doing this. He resigned against it when he left, again when he returned. He should have known he wouldn't be able to stop himself.

He crashed his lips down against hers.

* * *

**A/N: Yes they kiss. sorry for the long wait.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hopefully this makes up for the lack of updates.****..Also sorry for the long break of 'Knowing Her' for those who read it. Lots of things to work on and now school.**

* * *

"Crap" Sasuke cursed.

He let his head fall into his hands. He was sitting on the couch replaying the events from that day in his head...That was three days ago. Three very long days since he planted a kiss on Hinata's lips. There had been no turning back.

Hinata's already vulnerable and confused mind had taken a dramatic hit of sorts. Well maybe not. She was on cloud nine for the past days. While Sasuke was ten steps away from hell...oh who was he kidding. He was in hell.

"Sasuke! Dinner is ready!" Hinata called as she set the food on the table.

He made no comment as he got to his feet and went to the table. Hinata patiently standing and waiting for him to join her. He leaned down giving a light kiss to her lips.

Yes, the same thing he was groaning over he was doing on a regular basis. Hinata had gotten very affectionate since their kiss. He didn't know it it was that he didn't have the heart to stop her. Or he actually want it. His mind was too jumbled. Each time their lips connected it became more jumbled.

He sat down. They ate their meal together in a silence.

Hinata was oblivious to the troubles Sasuke was having. He had made sure to keep it that way. At least for the time being they were makeshift couple.

Kiba was still gone. Something Sasuke was thankful for. He was having enough trouble determining the relationship he had with Hinata and would have once her memory returned. He didn't need Kiba trying to attack him for it.

"Sasuke?"

His eyes shifted up to look at Hinata's curious face.

"The food tastes fine." He assured. Assuming that was her worry.

"Oh, um good. But I forgot to tell you that Sakura and Ino wanted to take me out for awhile." She said. Looking at her plate she poked at the food nervously.

"You can go. As long as you want to." Sasuke said simply. Though he knew she wouldn't have brought it up unless she wanted.

"Would it be safe?" She asked nervously. Her looking pleadingly.

He could not blame her. He had not really allowed her out much besides the visits to Tsunade. She probably should get out more. But for his own selfish reasons of not wanting to deal with a meltdown or possibly her remembering.

"I'll talk to them, but as long as your comfortable it should be fine." Sasuke reiterated.

A smile spread over her lips. She didn't say any else, just returned to her meal.

* * *

"Sasuke aren't you a little paranoid?" Sakura asked.

He had just explained how they had to watch Hinata carefully. How if she even started to get upset that they should take her back to him. Or if that was too far then a secluded area where she could calm down, then take her back to him.

He had agreed to let Hinata go out. He knew she wanted to and he could use the alone time to think, but as it was about to happen he was getting more and more nervous of what could happen while she was away from him. He also didn't like how relaxed Sakura and Ino were about the situation. Really it just made him want to cancel the whole thing.

"This isn't a joke." He tried to sound calm while keeping his usual glare, but there was a small hiss to his tone. Not that it affected Sakura at all who was used to his cruel demeanor.

"Yeah, yeah. She'll be fine." Sakura said waving him off.

"Maybe he's worried that she'll see Kiba and go running back into his arms." Ino suggested. Both women snickering at the implications. But it unfortunately hit a nerve for Sasuke.

"If Kiba even tries to get her, kill him." He said in a low tone.

Sakura gave him a curious glare. "Sasuke, you can't expect her not to ever see him. Don't you think he deserves to see her some? They had been dating for awhile now." She tried to reason with him.

"No." Sasuke said simply. He didn't even liked showing Hinata pictures of Kiba. She seemed to get curious of what relationship she had with him. With each question she asked Sasuke started to believe more and more that her confession of love that time had only been a product of her memory loss.

Sasuke only rolled her eyes. Looking past Sasuke she saw Hinata dressed modestly in in a tank top with a sweater over her arms, but not zipped so she was hiding under the bulky material. Her regular pair of pants. Sakura let out a small chuckle. Even with the memory loss Hinata's fashion style remained the same.

Hinata walked up behind Sasuke placing her hand on his arm. "It's OK, right?" She asked for about the 6th time since the day had started.

"Yeah." Sasuke answered back.

Hinata tugged his arm. She was looking for a kiss. Sasuke begrudgingly responded. Their lips connected briefly. Hinata had smile as they separated. She looked to Sakura and Ino, who were actually doing quite well in maintaining a straight expression. "OK, ready." She said, radiating ignorant innocence.

Sasuke watched as the left the sense of dread never leaving as he lost sight of them.

* * *

Sakura and Ino learned quickly that they should have taken all of Sasuke's warnings to heart. It had not taken long after their departure for Hinata to become jumpy and nervous. Granted she had been that way some previously. But in those times she had only been shy and nervous. Right now she just seemed terrified.

Sakura and Ino took her to the village entrance who at the time of day there weren't many people around. But Sakura noticed one familiar face seated at the check-in desk for the village. "Konohamaru!" Sakura called out moving closer. "You're working here today?"

"Yes! And it is sooo boring!" The younger body complained, his upper body resting across the wood desk. Scanning over the three women his gaze landed on Hinata.

She was hugging her body. Her eyes on the ground.

It was no longer a secret to most of the village that Hinata had lost her memory. However rumors still ran wild. Why she was staying with Sasuke. What her family was thinking. How she lost her memory in the first place. There were ideas and theories all around the village that spread like wild fire and changed from person to person.

"Is Hinata OK?" He asked. Looking to Sakura for confirmation.

"We got approached by a few people who knew her. When they started talking to her it became a little too much. She just needs to calm down some before we do anything else." Ino explained. Her arm wrapped around Hinata trying to provide some comfort to the scared woman.

A grin spread over Konohamaru's lips. He spine straightening as he sat up. "Maybe I can cheer her up!" He excitedly jump over the top of the desk. "Hey, Hinata! Wanna see a trick?" He asked.

Hinata's dull eyes looked up from the ground for the first time. She looked at Konohamaru recognizing his face from pictures Sasuke had shown her. She clearly remembered Sasuke describing him as 'Stupid and harmless, like Naruto'. She relaxed slightly. She gave a small timid nod to him.

His grin grew even if that was even possible. The clapped his hand together make a sign of sorts.

Hinata jumped slightly when the cloud of smoke suddenly appeared covering over his form. It began to clear quickly though. The figure of female with long brown hair. The only coverage of her naked body the rapidly clearing smoke.

Hinata cheeks turned red like an apple. Quickly turning her eyes back down at the ground.

Loud crash and more smoke turning her eyes back up.

Sakura had a raised fist. Konohamaru had returned his body crashed through the check in desk.

"What was that for you hag?!" Konohamaru shouted. He was glaring at her clutching his head where Sakura had hit him.

Sakura was glaring just back a harshly totally unfazed. Standing tall in contrast to his fallen body. "Cause you're an idiot! And don't call me hag!" She bit back.

"I call 'em as I see 'em!" Konohamaru countered childishly.

Hinata and Ino watch their argument from the side continue on. Ino obviously annoyed with the antics as she shook her head and sighed with frustration. Hinata, however, was amused by the exchange. In her mind she remembered seeing Naruto and Sakura act that way together when they had been returning from the mission.

Hinata's eyes were focused on the fight among friends. But her ears caught the whispered growl.

"Ignorant fools."

Her head turned around catching sight of a man and young girl. Catching the sight of their milky eyes and dark hair. The harsh scowl on the man's features sending chills through her body.

She jumped in place slightly when the harsh glare he had turned on her. Usually she would just turn her eyes back away to not get berated for staring. But she couldn't tear her curious eyes away. They were both dressed in traditional kimonos and yukata.

Hinata turned her eyes down at the girl. Sadness in the girl's eyes and face. The girl's eyes locked with her own for less than a second before she turned down them to the ground.

"Still worthless."

Hinata's eye look back at the man. His glare still fiercing fixed on her. She didn't understand why this man was judging her. But she felt a squeezing pain in her heart when he did. She watched as his back turned and he walked away. The girl following behind him, sparring one last glance back at Hinata...

"Hinata?"

Startled she turned her head. She hadn't realized she wasn't paying attention to her friends. They were all giving scrupulous stares to her. She saw a small fear in their eyes, but she didn't understand why.

"Sorry." She muttered.

"No, Hinata...You're crying." Ino said in said sweet sadness. Her hand going out and touching Hinata's wet cheek.

Hinata was startled as she felt felt the damp tears on her skin, the stinging in her eyes, the salty taste of the tears as they coasted to her mouth. She whipped her head around looking for the man and girl she had seen. They were gone, she could not see any sight of them.

She broke into a run. Following the path she had seen them take. Ignoring the calls of her name as she searched for more answers to the past she'd forgotten.

* * *

**A/N:I had this chapter done and started the next one already, only thing is they are written in my notebook. XP Kinda annoying, but it gives me chances to edit what I wrote originally.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY! I got so caught up in all my others I've completely neglected this one. **

* * *

"She already left you, huh." Naruto mused with a smirk of a smile.

"If I have to explain to you one more time that all she did was go out with Sakura and Ino, then I am going to make sure they don't find your body." Sasuke hissed his annoyance. Absentmindedly flipping through Hinata's photos. A habit he made when she wasn't around.

"Didn't you just explain it then?" Naruto's question mocked.

Sasuke growled throwing a punch at Naruto smashing into his gut. He was satisfied as the blond doubled over. A whine in his voice as he groaned with pain. "I was only joking."

"You should know that your 'jokes' are not funny." Sasuke said. Setting down the images he lifted his sword. He started sharpening the blade thinking how lucky Naruto had been that he had used his fist rather than the weapon.

"That's only cause you have no sense of humor." Naruto muttered beneath his breath.

Sasuke heard the comment and chose to ignore it. Keeping his mind focused on the task. But another distraction came when knocks came on the door.

Naruto was still nursing the wound. He probably hadn't even heard the noise. Rolling his eyes Sasuke got up from his seat. He took the blade with him as he went to the door. Opening the door to the familiar woman with pink hair he didn't even have time to get a word out before she spoke.

"She ran away."

* * *

Hinata caught up to the mystery pair. She still maintained a distance. Fear running up her spine at the thought of actually talking to them. She knew there was some sort of connection between her and them. It was not hard press to say they were related. With similar dark hair and the same type of pupil-less eyes. But there was more than that, she could feel it in her gut.

She watched as they turned, entering a large compound. She waited a few moments before trying to follow their path. She stopped right at the entrance. Her blood running cold as the man she had been following looked down on her. He looked as if he were waiting for her...He knew she had been following him.

Hinata opened her mouth to speak the thousands of questions that were spinning through her brains. The only sound was silence. Her voice was lost and her throat ran dry. Her mind going blank at the glare he was giving her.

"What are doing here, Hinata?" The man questioned. His voice sounded harsh and worn. She could heard weakness beneath the strong front he was displaying.

She quickly found her voice again not wanting this opportunity to pass. "I was hoping you could tell me things about me...my past?"Hinata answered wearily. She feared any wrong words or actions would upset this man and she would never learn of the history she hand with this man.

"Things about you...You are a Hyuga...A ninja...And most of all a failure." He listed the callous words casually like it were a grocery list.

Hinata winced slightly at his words. She could feel the emotion in them, but it didn't seem like hatred rather pain. Still needing to know more she asked, "And who are you to me?"

"I am your father."

Hinata blinked with surprise. It was not the knowledge the words provided, but the manner in which they were said. He called her a failure not but seconds before. Yet when proclaiming his relation to her there was a strong sense of pride in his voice.

Hinata wanted to speak. She still had so many questions. She never got a chance to ask them before her vision went black.

* * *

Sasuke rushed through the village. When Sakura had explained that Hinata had run after her father there was only one place to look in his mind. He went straight for the compound. The sword he had been sharpening tightly gripped in his fight.

People in the streets quickly moved to the side in fear. He knew that he'd be getting chewed out later by the hokage for terrorizing the innocent villagers when they were beginning to get over all that he had done against the village. He didn't care though. His body was shaking with rage as he stopped in front of the Hyuga compound.

"Uchiha." His sharigan eyes fell to the younger sister of Hinata. She has a small frown on her face. Sasuke could clearly see the lines of tears that had rolled down her young cheeks and the redness that had formed around her eyes. "She's resting, come with me." She said.

Sasuke bit down his rage and followed the younger girl. He could feel the wary looks of the guards and elders. He refused to release his sword and the grip he had on the hilt was hard enough to turn his knuckles white.

Hanabi lead him through the maze that was the compound with ease. That had turned right twice, gone two flights of steps, passed three gardens, and before Sasuke could snap at the girl for taking him in circles they stopped at a room. Hanabi slid the traditional door open slowly stepping back she allowed him to enter.

Sasuke's eyes easily found Hinata laying on the futon in the center of the near empty room. Two other people in the room with her, but Sasuke didn't give a damn about them. Hinata was his only concern. He stepped over to bed kneeling down. For the first time since he heard the news of her disappearance he released the sword. Setting it down to the side while he studied her face. She looked unharmed. Just sleeping.

"She blacked out."

Sasuke looked at the old man with an uninterested glare. "Just what are you doing here?" He questioned. He didn't understand why a man who had not even bothered to see his daughter even cared for her condition enough to stay near her as she slept.

"This will be the last time I see my daughter." Hiashi said.

Sasuke went silent. He scanned the man's face for any indication he was lying, but there was none. He was calm and inexpressive, no sup-tile hints of falsehood.

"I had been hoping you would have enough sense to keep her away from me like that Kiba boy." Hiashi said coldly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke hissed.

"I have a month left to live. Hinata never knew this and after her memory loss I was hoping she wouldn't even remember me before I left this world. Years ago the Kiba boy took Hinata from this house." Hiashi started to explained.

"Hinata and Kiba moved into together. So what? They were dating. Or is Kiba so low class that he isn't worthy to become a member of your clan." Sasuke rolled his eyes. He knew all to well the clan politics. Though he still held pride in his heritage, he could still see the flaws in the views that were had.

"You don't seem to understand. Hinata left with that boy under my orders."

"Should have known. You were notoriously cruel to Hinata." Sasuke scoffed.

"My cruelty as you put it was necessary for her to become anymore than a fearful little child. Now shut up boy and let me talk. Hinata though she had improved greatly since your departure, she was still not fit to lead a clan. I decided rather to have the boy Kiba take her so she would be free of the responsibility." Hiashi explained.

"I thought she kicked out..." Sasuke muttered looking down at Hinata's resting face.

"That was the point. And I have not spoken to my daughter since she left, until today." Hiashi explained.

"Why should I care about any of this?" Sasuke questioned.

"Simple. It would have been much easier if Hinata had not gotten the chance to remember me before I died."

"Yes because remembering your father only to find out he died will be much better for her!" Sasuke yelled. His hand itched towards his blade a part of him wanting to end the man here and now.

"You said yourself I was known for tormenting her." Hiashi's voice was almost void of emotion as his eyes fell on his daughter.

Sasuke growled. Grabbing the hilt of his blade again he did not even bothering to end the life of the man. He looked at Hinata, throwing off the blanket that covered her. He scooped her into his arms making sure not to accidentally harm her with the blade. Standing at his feet he glared at the man with silence before leaving.

He didn't notice how Hinata's eyes had opened and the fleeting glance she gave to the man that she once knew as, 'Father'.

* * *

**A/N:Someone had said that they didn't think Hiashi would hate Hinata by this time. Well two things to that, this does not follow Naruto's current plot direction and just by the fact that this is SasuHina it is AU cause no matter how much I pray this will never be a canon pairing.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Anyone who message me about the comp issue I had thank you. It actually got resolved just an hour after I posted that. I got a new laptop, so everything is good now.  
I did a time skip for this chapter, but it's fine.  
**

* * *

Hiashi died two weeks after Sasuke and Hinata saw him.

Sasuke had noticed a withdraw from Hinata over that time. She stopped cooking and cleaning as much. And she hardly ate. She didn't want to see anyone or do anything.

Today was different however. Hinata was dressed in all black. Sakura and Ino had gone shopping and gotten a simple black dress for her to wear. Her eyes look blank and void of emotion. She had been adamant about going to the funeral, but now she didn't look like she wanted to at all.

Sasuke had a fitted black shirt and long black pants. He sighed. He didn't want to go to this. He was still trying to figure out what Hiashi had told him before. Obviously Hinata didn't know what Hiashi had talked about...At least he thought so. He mostly avoided talking to her about things like that.

They stepped out the apartment. The air of the city felt different. But the city was still moving. Not a thing seemed different. It wasn't like the Hokage had died. Hiashi had been a very private person like many of the Hyuga clan...Which really meant that no one would notice his disappearance from the village. And most wouldn't care that he was gone.

Sasuke wrapped his arm behind Hinata, protectively. He wasn't happy about any of this. It felt like the time when his own clan died. No one else cared. Rumors would pass, but that's all they ever would be. No one would notice.

They arrived at the private burial grounds. A crowd already gathered and the casket being lowered. They had not arrived to see the ceremony. The meager group around the grave seemed as uncaring as people of the village. The only person shedding tears was Hanabi with Neji at her side.

Once the body was buried the crowd left. Sasuke's eyes caught with Neji's. The man scowled, but continued on with his younger cousin. Sasuke knew that Neji wasn't happy about Hinata saying with him, but today was no a day to fight about that.

With the crowd gone Sasuke and Hinata finally stepped over to the grave. Hinata knelt by the head stone. Her finger tracing the engravings on the stone. Her expression lifeless. Sickening almost to Sasuke's eyes. He didn't know why he cared still, but he wanted to see her smile again. Cursing himself more and more for not keeping his eyes on her. He should have had the sense to keep her away from Hiashi, just like he said. Even if the relationship he learned of seemed far more different than he expected.

"Sasuke."

He looked down at Hinata. Her eyes still focused on the stone.

"I remembered some things." She said in a low voice.

He tried his best to keep from freaking out. He wasn't even sure how to react to it those words actually. Her remember things was suppose to be a good thing...But it left a bad taste in his mouth. All he could think of was if she did remember then she wouldn't need him anymore.

"I'm really nice and naive...I hate to lie. Even when I do lie most people that know me can tell I am..." She said. They were all things they both knew. Her personality had been that way for a long time. There wasn't any doubts there. But it still didn't tell Sasuke what she remembered.

"That's why he pushed me. He wanted me to become stronger...Not just in my abilities as a ninja, but to find strength to stand up for himself." Hinata said.

Sasuke frowned remembering how his father pushed him. Comparing him to his brother, how Itachi was stronger, smarter, more skilled. Everyone knew how that worked out. Sending Sasuke on not only a path of revenge, but to finally prove that he could be stronger than his brother.

"It wasn't the best methods, but he did what he knew. Since it was just how he was trained." Hinata said. "I still could never lead the clan though. He didn't want me to either...He stopped wanting me to become like him. He didn't want me to be cruel and calloused like the rest of the clan." She explained.

Sasuke in his mind already remembering the inexpressive faces of the clans men. Like they had no emotions. He remember times when he was just like that. But that would all shatter around those he was forced to call friends.

"So he told me one day to move out. That he was gonna disown me so I wouldn't have to. He told me to go to a friend. To never say why he did it. Everyone always assumed he disowned me out of hate...But he did it to save me." Tears were dripping down her cheeks now. "I used Kiba."

Sasuke was finally starting to get some answers to the questions he had been asking himself for some time. "You never loved Kiba."

"I tried to. I really did. And I do love him...Just not that way. But when I went to Kiba, he took me in. I already knew he had feelings for me, but he never acted of them. I'm a bad person." She said.

"You remembered a lot." Sasuke said. He didn't know what to say. This was what she remembered. She remembered her father saving her, by abandoning her. Using Kiba since he would be there for her when she no longer had her clan to turn to. He watched her fingers trace the engravings again like she was trying to memorize the spelling.

"Just cause I heard what he told you...I remember what happened then." She confessed.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He questioned.

"I don't know." She answered easily.

Sasuke wanted more than just that. But he couldn't push her. She had made more steps in the right direction. She was healing slowly and he wasn't going to risk another break down or withdraw from her. "OK." He said. "Let's go home." He said. He didn't know why he said it like that. He didn't even bother to correct himself on it. Probably cause it wasn't much of a home before Hinata entered it.

Hinata got up from her position on the ground. Brushing away at the dirt on the dress. He brushed away his tears before putting his arm around her again. Taking her back to the apartment.

* * *

"No." Sasuke said in a low voice. Hinata was sleeping in the bedroom and he was trying his hardest not to wake her.

"Come on Sasuke! It's her birthday next week! It should be good for her to be surrounded by her friends." Sakura whined. She was trying to make up for the disaster of the outing they had. "You know it could be good for her after what happened with her father."

Sasuke's eye twitched. He didn't like Sakura's assumption about what would be good for Hinata. Still he thought about how much Hinata had remembered. If she hadn't remember when she did then she might not have seen her father before his death. And most definitely wouldn't have been at the funeral today.

"Fine." He said with annoyance to giving in. "Nothing big. Simple, and only us from the 9 genin of our year. Also Neji, Tenten, Lee, and the senseis." Sasuke listened. He was already starting to regret this because by the look on Sakura's face she wasn't even listening to him.

"Don't worry Sasuke! I promise everything will be perfect!" She squealed jumping in the air a bit before running off into the night.

Sasuke rolled his eyes before closing the door. He could already tell he was gonna end badly. He blamed Sakura for the fact that she showed up at 3 in the morning and he was too tired to really reason or fight with her on the issue. He dragged his feet back to the bedroom sliding under the blankets.

"Is everything OK?" Hinata asked in a quiet voice.

"Fine. Sleep." Sasuke said. He feel asleep himself after comfortably laying an arm across Hinata's waist laying on his stomach.

* * *

**A/N: I think this story will have a few more chapters to it...But can't be sure. Hope you all liked this chapter.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Major announcement at the end! I'll see you all there![READ FIRST]  
**

* * *

Sasuke regretted very few things in his life. One of those things being friends with Naruto, still trying to figure out how that one even happened. Another would be going on that date with Sakura. It did end up with her getting over her fantasy crush, but the waste of time and hearing damage were not at all worth it. An experience he would not wish on anyone. And now, agreeing to let Sakura host a birthday party for Hinata was one of them.

He had taken Hinata out for the day to their private area by the river. They spent a lot of time here and he wasn't really doing anything special, but they both enjoyed their time there. He had started training her in the basic techniques of a ninja that she vaguely was beginning to remember. All her talent was still there, she just needed help in learning how to use it again.

During this time Sakura had rampaged through his apartment, with Ino and TenTen, decorating the otherwise plain surrounding with bright colored streamers and balloons making it unrecognizable that Sasuke lived there. The rest of the guests arrived also while he and Hinata were away, so when they walked through the door confetti rained down on them. "Surprise!"

Sasuke shook his head running his hand through his hair to remove all the glittery pieces of paper. His eyes locking onto Sakura, whom seemed proud of her work. His eyes twitched. He wanted to yell at her, but he would have to come up with a reason to since he already agreed to have the party. He should have known that this would be the result.

"Sasuke?" Hinata gave him a nervous look. She had no idea about any of this. Sasuke didn't even know if she knew it was her birthday.

"It's a birthday party for you." He explained simply in a quiet voice so only she could hear.

"Oh." Hinata blushed with embarrassment. Obviously she had forgetten that detail as well. "Thank you." She said looking at the gathered group. Her voice soft and weak, but at least she was able to speak.

Looking around them room everyone they knew was there. Hinata's eyes caught sight of Kiba, he didn't look happy to be there. Her stomach dropped as she remembered what she had done. She took Sasuke's hand in her own keeping close to him as they moved through the crowd.

"Just how long is this going to be?" Sasuke questioned stopping in front of Sakura.

"Hmmm...I never really thought of a time. I guess people will just leave whenever." Sakura said. She looked at Hinata flashing a big smile. "Happy Birthday, we got you presents. And we can tell some stories, so maybe you'll start to remember more." Sakura wrapped an arm around Hinata guiding her away from Sasuke.

This was going to be a long night for both of them.

* * *

"OK, presents!" Sakura cheered. She sat Hinata down on the couch. She and Ino sitting next to her on her left and right side. While everyone else circled the area and the table with the pile of wrapped objects in varieties of paper.

"Hinata, everyone thought really hard about their gift. They all wanted it to be something special that might help you remember them." Sakura explained cautiously. Hinata had been handling everything well so far. But that did not mean it could not go wrong at any moment.

Hinata gave a small nod of understanding.

"Also we didn't put our names on the presents. We kinda wanna see if your memory will help you figure it out. But no worries if you don't." Ino explained further with a large eager smile.

Hinata nodded once again.

"Great. Let's do this one first." Sakura picked up a present with bright yellow wrapping paper.

Hinata slowly peeled it open not knowing what to expect. A fear and excitement running down her spine that made her nervous like when she saw her father on the street. She looked down at the ramen cup. She started at it unsure of what to think. Images of a ramen stand and sitting with Naruto popped into her mind. She looked at the blond man grinning from ear to ear as he usual would. Everyone else was looking at him as well, so it must have been obvious even to them that this gift was from him.

"Thank you, Naruto." Hinata smiled lightly. Glad that it was someone she actually knew rather than one of the people with strangely familiar features.

"OK, next!" Ino called turning away from the stupidity of the blond man. She set another present down in Hinata's hands taking the ramen and putting it separate from the unopened presents.

Hinata felt more confident now. She ripped the paper revealing the item within.

* * *

Hinata leaned into Sasuke body exhausted doing all she could to not shut her eyes and let sleep take her. The party had been going on for hours. Each gift she had opened gave her a small flash of memory of the person it was from, which was great, but with each memory her energy drained more.

Still there were certain things she wanted to do. She had to talk with Kiba and Sasuke, both of which had not given her a gift. She noticed Kiba moving towards the door. If he were about to leave then she did not have any choice, but to get this over with now. She got up giving Sasuke a small smile before she went over to the brown haired man.

"Kiba?" She said with slight nervous tone. She did not even remember how much he knew or how much he had learned. If he was not already upset with her than he would be soon. "Can we talk, privately?"

Kiba looked at her with cold eyes. He looked just as drained and tired as she was. He gave a small nod and they stepped out of the apartment into the cold night air. Kiba lead her in silence to a quieter area farther away so anyone stumbling out of the party would not interrupt their conversation.

She sat on the bench fiddling with her fingers. From the stories she heard she had done this habit a lot in her life it seemed appropriate for how she felt at this point, nervous and fearful. "I'm sorry." She said not even able to look at his face.

"I already knew..." Kiba stated. His voice sounding bitter and pained.

"You knew? How?! Did I tell you? Did my father?!" Hinata panicked. She looked up at him trying to force her own memory to give her the answers, but it continued to fail her.

"I kinda figured it out for myself. When you first moved in, you kept crying. It made sense for awhile, but at some point it seemed there was more than what you were telling me. Neji, started avoiding everyone and became a bigger prick. One day I went to Hiashi with the purpose of telling him off, but then he told me everything." Kiba kicked at the ground lightly, tossing a loss rock into a wall. "I never told you I knew. I just figured that if I tried hard enough then you would fall in love with me for real."

"Did I?" Hinata asked feeling her stomach sicken. She did not want to know the answer, but she needed it.

"You said you did, but you were lying. You aren't a very good liar. You were only ever in love with Sasuke, minus those years you had a major crush on Naruto." Kiba informed her.

"How did you know it was Sasuke?" Hinata pressed. She felt bad for asking these questions, but he was the only one who knew the answers to them.

"The way you smiled around him. Even when he was being the biggest prick to you there was still a smile on your face. You forgave him so easily. I still haven't forgiven him for all the crap he did." Kiba explained.

"How do you that means I love him?" Hinata questioned. She professed her love for Sasuke so easily when her memory disappeared she never thought to question it until now.

"Because those are just a few things I did because of you. I did not care that you were using me just to go with your father's plan to free you from being the heiress. I was happy to do it. I always tried to get you to notice me. I love you, Hinata." Kiba stated.

"I'm sorry." Hinata answered. She felt horrible, but she loved Sasuke. Only Sasuke.

Kiba gave her a gentle smile. "I'm sorry too. Happy Birthday." He reached into his pocket holding out to her a small wrapped box.

She gentle took the item wrapping the box and opening it to see the bracelet inside with a small heart shaped charm engraved with the words, 'Only One'. Tears sprung from her eyes as she held the item. Putting a hand over her mouth as she choked on the sobs building in her throat. Kiba sat next to her pulling into a hug for comfort until she could finally calm herself.

* * *

Sasuke tapped his foot in impatience. Since Hinata had left with Kiba; He had kicked Rock Lee and Gai out, Neji and Tenten left with them to make sure they didn't kick each other; Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji leaving just soon enough that Chouji did not try to eat them out of house and home, they probably were at a barbeque; He had beat Naruto half to death for eating the cup of ramen he had given Hinata, with extra force for giving such an obvious and stupid gift; Sakura, drunk as hell, went around asking for kisses from anyone willing to give them, finally Kakashi got off his lazy ass taking both Sakura and Naruto; Lastly,Shino had taken Kurenai home and he was finally alone.

He had thought that being alone would be better, but all he could think of is what Hinata and Kiba could be doing. Was he taking advantage of her? Telling her false memories to make her believe she loved him rather Sasuke? He cursed beneath his breath. Looking down at the rectangular present that had yet to be opened.

He could hear foot steps outside the door. He looked over as Hinata walked in alone. She sniffled lightly and he could see a redness to her complexion, smears in the make-up Sakura and Ino had applied, in her hands a small box and on her wrist an unfamiliar bracelet. He stood from his seat passing her to look outside seeing no sign of Kiba. Not sure whether he wanted to run after Kiba for making her cry, giving her a bracelet, or not walking her to the door; All seemed like reasons to rip out his throat.

"Sasuke, is this for me?" Hinata asked creating a distraction that would save Kiba's life.

Sasuke slammed the door turning around to see Hinata in the seat he had just been at looking at the present. He trudged over to her side shuffling his feet trying to regain his calm. "Yeah." He said sitting down.

Hinata smiled. She picked up the give. Delicately peeling the tape back. Pulling the framed picture from the in-tact wrapping. "This picture..." Her voice trailed off as she looked at the image.

"It's from when we were kids, I think before my clan died. But that's you and me...kissing." Sasuke said unable to stop the blush from rising to his cheeks.

Hinata smiled as she looked at the image. She ran her fingers over the glass tracing the cracks of age on the picture. It would be guessed that any two children kissing at such a young age were probably just playing around or had been dared by someone to do it. But there was more than that even without her memory she was certain...Even back then they new they were the only ones for each other.

She would never forget that.

* * *

**A/N: THIS STORY IS OVER! I thought before it would be a little bit longer. But I feel that this is a good stop, corny ending and all! Sorry if you don't like it, but I have tons of other stories both SasuHina and not. I need to pick up on my other SasuHina, 'Knowing Her' and finish that one. I will never be gone from doing SasuHina stories. This is in my top 5 favorite pairings of all time, so you'll see my stories around.  
**


End file.
